Pertemuan
by Chini VAN
Summary: Cinta itu tak mengenal batasan waktu. Walau bulan demi bulan berganti, musim demi musim terjadi, dan tahun demi tahun terlewati, cinta akan selalu ada. Walau tak tahu pasti,tapi cinta patut untuk dinanti. S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri V


Cinta itu tak mengenal batasan waktu.

Walau bulan demi bulan berganti,

musim demi musim terjadi,

dan tahun demi tahun terlewati,

cinta akan selalu ada.

Walau tak tahu pasti,

Tapi cinta patut untuk dinanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pertemuan © Chini VAN**

 **Prompt #43**

 **Best SasuSaku Canon for Fiction**

 **Warning: Headcanon, Typo(s), OoC, DLDR.**

 **Ini hanyalah karangan fiktif belaka, jika ada kesamaan ide cerita, saya mohon maaf.**

 **Sebuah Fanfiksi yang didedikasikan untuk S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri V**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tap tap tap...

Suara langkah kaki yang terkesan tegas namun santai terdengar menggema di sebuah koridor Rumah Sakit Konoha, lebih tepatnya di sebuah divisi yang telah berdiri sekitar tiga tahun lamanya. Divisi yang kebanyakan pasiennya berasal dari kalangan anak-anak yang mungkin menderita―bukan secara fisik, namun secara mental akibat dari meletusnya Perang Dunia Ninja Keempat yang terjadi empat tahun silam melawan Kaguya Ōtsusuki yang walau pada akhirnya kemenangan tetap dapat diraih.

Kala itu siang hari telah berpindah tugas menjadi sore karena matahari masih nampak menumpahkan cahayanya walau tampak malu-malu dibalik deretan awan yang kian menjingga dibeberapa bagian sisinya seiring berlalunya waktu.

Terlihat lalu lalang beberapa orang yang sebagian besar membawa anak-anak. Beberapa diantaranya nampak sesekali tersenyum sambil menyapa si pemilik langkah kaki yang samar-samar dipanggil Sakura tersebut.

Haruno Sakura, seorang kunoichi medis yang memiliki warna mata hijau klorofil dengan warna rambut yang mencerminkan namanya memang tak asing lagi di telinga para penduduk Konoha. Kemampuan yang ia peroleh hingga dapat menjadi seorang kunoichi medis seperti sekarang ini, tak luput dari latihan dan bimbingan keras yang ia dapatkan dari gurunya―salah satu dari Sannin legendaris Konoha―yang juga pernah menduduki kursi Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade. Bahkan, bakat dan kemampuan Sakura yang menakjubkan dalam hal pengendalian cakra, mampu membuatnya memunculkan segel Byakugou yang kini tercetak jelas di dahi lebarnya ketika melawan klon juubi pada Perang Dunia Ninja Keempat. Kemampuannya tersebut bahkan telah mendapatkan pengakuan dari sang guru yang sangat ia hormati tersebut.

"Sakura!" Suara seseorang yang terdengar memanggilnya membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Terlihat Yamanaka Ino tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ino, ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku kira kau sudah kembali, tapi ternyata masih disini."

"Belum. Aku masih harus menemui Tsunade-sama untuk memberikan beberapa dokumen hasil pemeriksaan para pasien."

"Lalu setelah itu kau akan melakukan apa?"

"Hmm..." Sakura terlihat berpikir. "Mungkin tidak ada," lanjutnya kemudian.

"Kalau begitu, setelah ini kau harus menemaniku minum teh."

"He? Aku?"

"Apa?" Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa setelah ini kau tak akan melakukan apapun, bukan? Jadi, kau tidak punya alasan untuk menolak permintaanku," jelas Ino.

"Memang benar, tapi-"

"Sakura-senpai." Kedua kunoichi medis tersebut refleks menolehkan kepalanya, ketika tiba-tiba seseorang―yang usianya sekitar dua tahun di bawah mereka―menginterupsi percakapan keduanya.

"Iya?"

"Etto... Tsunade-sama memanggil."

"Ah, aku akan segera menuju kesana" ucap Sakura kepada gadis tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, setelah ini jangan lupa." Perkataan Ino kembali menarik atensi Sakura. "Kau harus menemaniku."

Sakura terlihat membuka mulutnya, siap memrotes, namun segera dicegah oleh Ino. "Aa... Aku tidak menerima penolakan" ucap Ino tegas sembari melambaikan tangannya santai sebelum berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

Sakura menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya.

' _Hhh... Dasar.'_ Batinnya pasrah melihat Inoyang kini telah lenyap di persimpangan koridor Rumah Sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ino, maaf membuatmu menunggu." Sakura kini telah sampai di kedai tempat ia dan Ino biasa bercengkrama ketika melepas lelah. Dilihatnya Ino yang tengah duduk menyantap seporsi dango ditemani segelas teh yang tersaji di atas meja.

"Tak apa. Setidaknya kau sudah menepati janjimu." ucap Ino terlihat santai.

"Janji? Bukankah kau sendiri yang menyuruhku secara paksa untuk menemanimu?"

"Hm? Benarkah? Kapan aku memaksamu?" tanya Ino pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Ino... Saat ini aku sedang tak ingin mencari gara-gara denganmu," ucap Sakura terdengar sedikit kesal.

"Hahaha! Iya iya, maaf." Ino menatap Sakura geli. "Aku hanya bergurau, Sakura," lanjutnya, masih terdengar kekehan kecil dibibir tipisnya.

Sakura menghela napas pasrah setelah akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk dihadapan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Jadi," Ino memulai percakapan ketika seorang pelayan datang membawakan seporsi menu yang sebelumnya sudah dipesan Sakura. "Bagaimana perkembangan klinik yang kau dirikan? Apa semuanya berjalan baik?"

"Ya. Tak ada masalah." Sakura meminum tehnya pelan. "Memang keadaannya tak sepadat seperti setahun pasca terjadinya perang. Tapi bukankah itu hal yang bagus? Itu artinya perkembangan mental anak-anak sudah menunjukan peningkatan. Mereka sudah tidak lagi terbebani oleh hal-hal yang membuat mereka terpuruk selama maupun pasca perang, bukan?" jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Ya, itu benar. Aku turut senang mendengarnya. Itu semua berkat kerja kerasmu selama ini." Ino menunjuk Sakura dengan sebilah kayu tempat semula bertenggernya dango yang kini tengah dikunyahnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Ino?" Sakura mendengus geli. "Ini semua juga karena batuanmu. Aku tidak mungkin bisa melakukan semua ini sendiri."

"Ya ya... Tapi tetap saja kaulah yang paling berkontribusi dalam hal ini." Jeda sejenak. Terdengar Ino menarik napas panjang setelah kemudian menghembuskannya. "Sifat pekerja kerasmu itu memang baik, tapi jika berlebihan justru akan membuat kesehatanmu menurun, bukan? Setidaknya, kau tak perlu terlalu memaksakan diri."

"Memaksakan diri? Apa aku terlihat demikian?"

"Kau tak sadar? Kau akan terlihat seperti seorang yang kesetanan apabila telah tenggelam pada satu hal yang namanya pekerjaan. Apa kau tak pernah sekalipun merasa lelah, heh?"

Sakura hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar pendapat―atau mungkin sindiran―yang dilontarkan Ino tersebut. Namun, meskipun demikian, ia tak dapat menyangkal pendapat yang terdengar seakan seperti menampar alam bawah sadarnya tersebut, sebab tak dapat dipungkiri ia pun merasa demikian. Perhatian dan konsentrasinya akan sepenuhnya tercurah pada pekerjaan yang tengah ia geluti apabila dirinya sudah memasuki mode bekerja.

Sakura terlihat kembali menyeruput tehnya. Menikmati aroma segar yang menguar dari kepulan uap panas yang perlahan kian samar terlihat ketika mulai terurai bebas menjadi satu bersama udara yang mengelilingi sekitarnya.

"Ino?" Sakura memecah kebisuan yang sempat tercipta diantara keduanya. Walau hanya sesaat, tatapannya terlihat sendu. "Apa menurutmu―" Sakura meletakkan tehnya kemudian mulai menatap lawan bicara di depannya, "―aku ini cerewet?"

"Ha!? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?" tanya Ino penasaran, terlihat dari kedua matanya yang menyipit penuh selidik.

Sakura meletakkan tehnya kemudian mulai menatap sahabatnya. "Sebenarnya... "

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Flashback.**_

 **.**

' _Sasuke-kun'_ Sebuah nama bergema di dalam benak Haruno Sakura ketika atensinya menemukan sosok manusia yang kini tengah berdiri dan menatap kosong kearah sebuah danau―tempat biasa Sasuke berlatih jurus bola api kala dirinya masih bocah.  
Tanpa sadar, kini kakinya melangkah menyusuri sisa jalan dan menuruni anak tangga menuju jajaran kayu berbentuk dermaga kecil yang menghubungkan keduanya.  
"Sasuke-kun? Kaukah itu?" Suara Sakura pecah, terdengar bergetar, gugup, dan sedikit cemas lantaran takut apabila kehadiran orang yang kini tengah berdiri membelakanginya hanyalah sebuah genjutsu semata.

Orang tersebut―Uchiha Sasuke―membalikkan separuh badannya, melirik sekilas ke arah sumber suara yang memanggil namanya. "Sakura."

Ingin rasanya Sakura menjerit, ketika satu suara yang membunyikan namanya tersebut melayang memasuki indra pendengarannya. Ia tak menyangka suara itu kembali memanggil namanya.

"Kau sudah kembali?"

' _Pertanyaan bodoh! Ada apa dengan kepalamu, Sakura? Untuk apa kau bertanya hal yang jawabannya sudah jelas kau ketahui? Dasar bodoh!'_ Inner Sakura berteriak frustasi.

Sasuke diam, tak sedikitpun terlihat akan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Kini, tubuhnya kembali berbalik menghadap ke arah danau, memandang siluet bulan yang terpantul di permukaan air danau, membiaskan warna kuning keemasan yang terlihat berkilatan saat permukaan air danau bergelombang diterpa angin malam yang berhembus sedikit kencang.

"Etto... Kenapa Sasuke-kun kembali?"

"Ada urusan yang belum aku selesaikan"

Urusan? Sepenting apakah urusan itu sampai-sampai membuat bungsu terakhir Uchiha tersebut kembali ke Konoha?

"Urusan apa itu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kau tak perlu tahu."

Nyut!

Rasanya seperti ada ribuan jarum yang menghujani ulu hati Sakura setelah mendengar jawaban yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. Memang bukanlah hak Sakura untuk mengetahui urusan orang lain, tapi hatinya tak bisa bebohong untuk tak terus memikirkan sosok di depannya walau ia tahu rasanya sakit.

Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir keduanya. Sakura terlihat menundukkan kepalanya terlihat masih memikirkan kata-kata Sasuke. Tapi disisi lain, otaknya tak bisa berhenti merapalkan berbagai pertanyaan yang ingin ia lontarkan kepada Sasuke.

"Kali ini, apakah Sasuke-kun akan menetap di desa?" Sakura menutup matanya antara berharap namun takut pada jawaban yang akan diucapkan Sasuke.

"Tidak," jeda sejenak. "Besok aku akan melanjutkan perjalananku."

Dan kalimat yang ia takutkan pun yang keluar menjadi jawabannya.

"Kalau begitu―" Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya. "Kalau begitu, bisakah kali ini kau membawaku bersama de-"

"Sakura..." Sasuke memotong kalimat Sakura. Ia terlihat kembali membalikkan badannya, tapi kali ini benar-benar sejajar dengan tubuh Sakura. Kedua manik onyxnya menatap Sakura yang juga tengah menatapnya. Menanti kelanjutan kalimat yang akan diucapkan sosok pemuda yang sangat―

"Kau cerewet."

―dicintainya.

 **.**

 _ **Flashback end.**_

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura―"

"Hahaha! Sudahlah Ino." Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Lupakan saja apa yang baru saja aku katakan. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang aku bicarakan." Ucapnya masih sambil tertawa, namun tawanya terdengar hambar, seakan tawa tersebut ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau yakin?"

"Hm? Tentu saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir, Ino."

Ino terdiam, tak berniat mengucap sepatah kata pun, tapi bukan berarti ia tak mengetahui apapun. Ia tahu betul semua hal mengenai sahabat merah mudanya itu. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak masih kecil. Sepuluh tahun lebih bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk bisa saling mengenal satu sama lain, bukan?

Ino kembali menyeruput minumannya, namun matanya tak luput memandang Sakura yang kini terlihat memasang ekspresi datar dengan sinar mata yang seakan meredup.

.

.

.

"―ra."

"... "

"―kura?"

"... "

"Sakura?"

"Iya?"

"Apa kau mendengarkan kata-kataku?"

"Te-tentu." Sakura terlihat salah tingkah. "Aku harus mengembalikan berkas laporan pada Izumo-san dan Kotetsu-san, bukan?"

Sang Rokudaime Hokage―Hatake Kakashi―hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Tapi, dibalik tudung Hokagenya, ia tahu ada sesuatu yang tengah mengganggu kunoichi medis yang pernah menjadi muridnya tersebut.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

"Eh? Oh, tidak." Sakura tersenyum kaku. "Mungkin aku hanya merasa sedikit lelah," lanjutnya kemudian.

Kakashi terdiam, tidak menimpali ucapan Sakura. Ia paham betul kebohongan yang terkandung dalam kalimat tersebut, apalagi ketika melihat senyum Sakura yang terkesan dipaksakan itu mengiringi ucapannya. Ia tahu, mantan muridnya yang satu ini bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi, Kakashi-sensei." Pamit Sakura.

"Ya."

Sakura membalikkan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Hokage. Ia menghela napas ketika kakinya menyeret langkah menyusuri jalanan menuju pintu gerbang desa, tempat dimana Izumo dan Kotetsu biasa berada.

Ia merapatkan jaketnya, mencoba menghalangi udara dingin yang berhembus menerbangkan daun-daun musim gugur yang telah meninggalkan ranting-ranting pohon tempatnya semula bernaung.

Entah apa yang sedang Sakura pikirkan, tapi tanpa ia sadari kini dirinya telah sampai ke tempat yang ia tuju.

"Selamat malam Kotetsu-san." sapa Sakura saat dirinya melihat salah satu orang yang dicarinya tengah duduk santai di dalam sebuah bangunan kecil seperti pos yang berdiri tepat di samping pintu gerbang desa Konoha.

"Ah! Sakura-san." ucap Kotetsu.

Sakura tak melihat adanya keberadaan Izumo di tempat itu, padahal biasanya dua orang tersebut sering terlihat bersama.

"Izumo-san kemana?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Dia sedang pergi sebentar," jawab nya. "Ada apa?"

"Ah! Kakashi-sensei menyuruhku mengembalikan berkas laporan ini pada kalian berdua." ujar Sakura sembari menyerahkan berkas yang semenjak tadi dipegangnya.

"Oh ini... Terima kasih banyak Sakura-san." Kotetsu menerima berkas yang disodorkan kepadanya.

"Ya." Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi."

"Ya, hati-hati." Sakura hanya tersenyum samar. Diseretnya kembali langkah kakinya meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Malam sudah semakin larut. Udara musim gugur berhembus semakin dingin. Ranting pepohonan yang warna daunnya sudah disulap menjadi kuning, orange, merah, dan coklat terlihat terantuk-antuk diterpa hembusan angin yang menerjang lembut.

Beberapa kali Sakura terlihat kembali merapatkan jaketnya. Ingin rasanya ia segera sampai ke kediamannya. Sejujurnya ia memang merasa sedikit lelah. Mungkin Ino benar mengenai dirinya yang terlalu memaksakan diri. Mungkin juga karena pikirannya yang kini tengah dipenuhi oleh pertemuannya dengan sosok yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Ditabah lagi kata-kata Sasuke yang kini seolah melumpuhkan otaknya dan meracuni semua sel-sel yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Semua hal yang berhubungan dengan orang itu, layaknya magnet yang menariknya ke dalam perasaan ingin tahu yang besar.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghalau pikiran yang tak diinginkannya. Tapi, saat kini pikirannya mulai kembali jernih, sosok itu kembali muncul―

"Sasuke-kun?"

―dihadapannya.

Sakura berhenti. Mulutnya tiba-tiba menyuarakan nama orang di depannya yang kini juga berhenti dan tengah menatapnya datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?"

Sakura berdiri kaku.

' _Apa ini? Rasanya aku seperti pernah mengalami kejadian ini? Apakah ini genjutsu? Atau aku sedang bermimpi?'_ Pikiran Sakura dipenuhi berbagai pertanyaan yang tak ia mengerti. Ia merasa jarum jam seakan berputar melawan arah yang seharusnya. Memori saat dahulu Sasuke akan pergi meninggalkan Konoha kembali beputar di kepalanya.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya mencoba kembali menyelami kenyataan. Namun, apa yang kini tercermin dihadapannya bukanlah sebuah genjutsu maupun mimpi belaka. Orang yang kini berdiri di depannya dan kalimat yang baru saja didengarnya memanglah sebuah realita.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura terlihat ragu. Kesadaranya kini telah kembali menguasai akal sehatnya. "Kau akan pergi?"

"Hn."

Sakura menarik napas kemudian menghembuskannya saat mendengar jawaban―atau lebih tepatnya gumaman―singkat Sasuke.

"Lalu, kapan kau akan kembali?" Sakura terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gugup. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin Sasuke pergi, tapi ia tak tahu bagaimana cara agar dirinya bisa menghentikan hal tersebut. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan hal yang sama seperti kejadian beberapa tahun silam saat dirinya masih genin dulu, bukan?

"Sakura." Terdengar Sasuke mamanggilnya. "Jangan menungguku."

' _Eh?_ ' batin Sakura terkejut. "Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-kun?"

"Berhentilah menungguku." Kembali, kalimat itu lagi.

Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Sakura. Ia membeku mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Rasanya seperti ada kilatan petir yang berusaha memporak-porandakan perasaannya. Memberikan perintah tegas untuk berhenti menaruh harap pada sosok di depannya. Tapi, sisi lain hatinya mengatakan untuk tetap memperjuangkan apa yang selama ini terus ia jaga.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun. Aku tak bisa." ucap Sakura yakin. Ia mulai menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rona kecewa yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Apa kau tahu? Saat seorang gadis jatuh cinta, perasaannya tak akan berubah semudah itu. Tak akan pernah berubah, Sasuke-kun." Sakura menarik napas dalam, mencoba menenangkan hatinya. "Aku mencintaimu dan itu pilihanku. Jadi, kumohon..." jeda sejenak. Jantungnya terdengar berpacu cepat."Kumohon Sasuke-kun, jangan memintaku untuk berhenti."

Hening.

Tak ada kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir Uchiha Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura, ia makin keras menggigit bibir bawahnya tak berani mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk dan melihat reaksi lawan bicaranya. Namun, beberapa menit setelah atmosfer yang membawa ketegangan itu berlalu, sayup-sayup telinga Sakura mendengar suara langkah kaki yang kian mendekat. Merasa penasaran, Sakura memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya. Napasnya tercekat saat melihat Sasuke yang kini tengah berdiri dalam jarak sekitar setengah meter di depannya.

"Kau... Benar-benar keras kepala."

Sakura seakan lupa caranya bernapas. Dadanya terasa sesak, seperti ada batu yang menghambat saluran pernapasannya. Ia ingin berucap, tapi suaranya seperti terkunci dalam kotak hitam yang menahannya untuk keluar. Tenggorokannya kering dan sel-sel darahnya seakan berhenti mengaliri seluruh sistem tubuhnya. Ia tak sanggup mengatakan apapun.

"Tapi―" Sasuke kembali melanjutknan kalimatnya. "―terima kasih."

Tubuh Sakura makin terasa kaku saat dirasakannya sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh dahinya lembut.

' _Eh? Apa?'_

Sakura membelalakkan matanya terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan Sasuke. Kini mata emeraldnya memandang Sasuke yang kini tengah berjalan santai melewati dirinya.

"Sasuke-kun..." Akhirnya suaranya kwmbali keluar, walau hanya terdengar seperti bisikan semata.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahny sejenak. "Jika itu pilihanmu, maka tunggulah." ucapnya.

Sakura terdiam, bibirnya sedikit terbuka seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi ditahannya.

"Aku akan segera kembali." Lanjut Sasuke kemudian.

Sakura tak bisa menahan dirinya. Pandangannya terasa buram. Kini di kedua pipinya terlihat jejak air mata yang keluar dari dalam mata emeralnya. Ia meremas kuat dadanya lantaran takut jantungnya yang tengah bertalu-talu melepaskan diri dari tempatnya lantaran dihujani rasa bahagia.

Kini Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah terdiam menatap punggung tegapnya yang kian menjauh. Namun, Sasuke tak bisa menahannya. Ia membiarkan seulas senyum terlihat samar terbentuk di wajahnya. Ia merasa lega, karena setidaknya masih ada seseorang yang masih memikirkannya, menunggunya, bahkan mencintainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **The End**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

Author's Note:  
Hoaaaaaah! Akhirnya ini selesaaai!  
Tapi, aaarrrrgh! Itu endingnya gaje sekaleeeeh...  
Maaf kalau jelek... Ini saya buatnya ngepot pemirsah! 

Ide awalnya sebenernya udah saya tulis dari awal bulan, tapi entah kenapa malah mandeg ditengah jalan... ufufufu. #alesan  
Maapin kalau alurnya hancur yaak! Ini kan masih lebaran... #udahlewatwoy

Tak lupa, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada Bapak Masashi Kishimoto Yth. Karna udah ngasih kado pas bulan puasa kemaren... Saya benar-benar terharu. :'''))  
Pokoknya makasih banget deh!

Ok, setelah membaca jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya ya... Thanks!

See you!

.

.

Happy Contest Banjir TomatCeri V  
'fresh and reddish like a cherrytomato'

.

Chini VAN

31 Juli 2015.


End file.
